The purpose of the propsed research is to elucidate the biochemistry, physiology, and structure of new coenzymes and vitamins that have been discovered in methanogenic bacteria. In the history of biochemistry, microbbes have played a pivitol role in the assay of viatamins as well as in the elucidation of the biochemical function of vitamins and coenzymes. To completely understand cell chemistry is important, for biochemical deficiencies produce a diseased state. Study of methanogens have revealed 7 new factor-coenzyme relationships. Study of these coenzymes is providing new insights into biochemical reactions. To study these coenzymes methanogens are mass cultered in kilogram quantities on H2 + CO2. Coenzymes are frationated from cell extracts to homogeniety, and their structure is then determined by use of mass spectrometry, 1H-NMR, 13C-NMR, elemental analysis and other analytical procedures. The biochemical role of each coenzyme in enzymatic catalysis is studied theough purification of the enzymes that requires the coenzyme for catalytic activity. Methanogens are only distantly related to typical bacteria, and because of their unusual metabolism are providing unique handles by processing certain coenzymes in unusually high concentrations.